Of Good and Evil
by Bendis Kath
Summary: There has always been a Good and Evil, a balance between Light and Dark. What would happen if that scale tipped? Listen to the story of Love and Hate, of Life and Death, how we're all the same in the bottom line, of one woman, and the ultimate betrayal...
1. Prologue

**Hey all! This is my first fan-fic so bear with me please. Um, I suppose I should start with the disclaimer. Just so you know I will NOT be putting one up for every chapter. That's just too much work, if you want to see my disclaimer go to chapter 1. That's all I guess, hope you enjoy. Me**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the series. Any characters that you do not recognize are mine.**

* * *

**Of Good & Evil**

Ministry of Magic, Auror Head Quarters, Interrogation Room, London April 14, 2015, Few Days Before War Begins 8:00 a.m.; Monday

**PROLOGUE**

He watched her walk into the cold, gray, interrogation room with the two-way mirror in it with her usual brisk stride.

She was just as he remembered her; calm, cool, and collected, surveying and calculating everything with an impassive face and narrowed, obsidian eyes.

She took a seat at the straight backed chair at the table in the center of the square room and began drumming her fingertips listlessly on the flat top.

He looked away when his partner approached him. "She thinks you're dead you know." His partner began quietly. "I know," He replied just as quietly. "It's best it stays that way too."

His partner shook his head, his dark hair swirling around his piercing eyes. "You're wrong, mate. What about you're daughter? You just going to let her grow up not knowing her father?" He scowled.

"Drop it, alright? Just – drop it." His friend turned back to the striking woman before them and leaned over, flipping the intercom switch so he could speak to her.

"Hello, Miss, ah, what would you prefer to be called? Riddle, Young, DeVoux – Malfoy?" The woman flinched at the last mentioned name and glared angrily up at the mirror.

"You may call me vatever you deem necessary my young captor." came the smooth reply.

She spoke with a slow, aristocratic drawl, and a soft French/Romanian accent. It was a one-of-a-kind voice.

His partner nodded, even though she couldn't see him, and flipped the switch again. "Very well, Madame. Let us just cut to the chase shall we? You know the story behind the Death Eaters; you know their weaknesses – tell us."

She grinned very slightly and looked at the mirror. "I know ze story." Then, "You don't mind eef I smoke do you?" She asked, changing the subject. Not waiting for a reply she pulled out a cigarette and looked for a lighter. His partner spoke again, "It would help if you actually started the story."

"So impatient..." She taunted. She dragged deeply on the cigarette and savored its rich flavor, then sighed.

"You vant me to tell ze 'ole story?" She asked dryly, smiling that wry smile. He smirked. He missed that cynical sense of humor.

His partner, trying desperately to contain his excitement, leaned over and flipped the switch. "Yes, please. How much do you know?"

A ghost of a grin flitted over her features and she exhaled softly. "I 'ave every personz account of zees events." Came the smug reply from behind the cloud of curling smoke.

His partner flipped the switch again. "Tell us everything." This time she did grin. "I vill tell you vat I vish to tell you. You may guess at vat role I play een zees story – per 'aps you vill see vy I covet zees secrets like I do."

They waited patiently for her to begin but she merely stubbed out her cigarette and lit another, looking pensive. "Well?" His partner demanded, looking ready to throttle her.

She held up a slender hand, "I vill tell ze story on one condeetion – I vant a fresh set of robes and to see my daughter again."

His partner slammed his hand on the desk and cursed. "Look you little – Look, we'll talk negotiations some other time, tell us the goddamn story!"

She stood and walked over to the mirror directly in front of where his partner stood, cold fury in her dark eyes, and stubbed the cigarette into it. "Nunc."

It was his turn to curse this time. His partner seemed to have calmed down and was steadily explaining to the stubborn woman that they would lose their jobs and the war if they didn't get a full story.

She shrugged nonchalantly and sat back down. "You're problem, not mine."

He seethed and finally flipped the switch, but his partner slapped his hand away and glared at him. She would know his voice.

His partner shoved him to the side so he wouldn't have to lean over the intercom and spoke harshly. "It is your problem because if you don't talk now you will never get out of here alive to see your daughter."

A cold breeze rustled her hair and her eyes glinted red. She snarled and pressed her palms flat against the table.

"Of course." She spoke her voice cold and clipped, her nostrils flaring. "Please, allow me to gather my bearings and I vill start from ze beginning."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, situating herself for the long account.

The men on the other side of the mirror sat too, both noticing the sadness filling the air.

"I vill start vith Tom Riddle and Antares Centauri – may zey rest een peace."

* * *

**A/N: That looks so much better. I just fixed the paragraphs. (Whew!)**


	2. Chapter I

**_Hey everyone! On to the next chapter. Um, the next 7 or so chapters will be about Tom and Antares.(yeah, Anuksunanmun-Kalia, you were right. Tom and Antares are her parents. You may be right about the two men- only time will tell. The partner is in no way Harry Potter! I find the idea repulsive, but can you guess who she is? By the way, THANK YOU so much for reviewing, it means a lot because this is my fav. story and no one had reviewed; tear. Anywho thanks!) It may not seem important at the moment but trust me, the information will help you out a lot later on so, unless you're some freakin' genius and already know what's going on – I bow down to you cuz I sure don't know what's gonna happen next and I'm writing it! Enjoy! ∞ Me ∞_**

* * *

_**CHAPTER I**_

**_Newt's Tail's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Vandurstag North, Romania _**_**August 31, 1975 **__**Ladies' Etiquette Class, after breakfast**_

"'_Ladies, Ladies!' A pompous looking woman with shrew-like features scolded. 'It's almost as though you try to disappoint me, cowing into the classroom like a herd of cattle.'_

_A caramel-haired girl with black streaks smiled a knowing smile to her friends and raised a tan, slender arm up in the air, thin eyebrows raised expectantly._

_The professor's hard gaze softened considerably when she saw the pretty girl. 'Yes, Miss Centauri?' The girl's mouth quirked into a small smile as she spoke, 'Professor, surely you don't mean all of us? Helena, Corrine, and I were here before everyone else, but a thousand thanks to your prestigious teaching, you didn't hear us enter.' She smiled sweetly; effectively warming the depths of her dark eyes and making herself look sincere._

_The professor smiled a bit, nodding her head and gliding back to her pedestal in the front of the room. The students stared in awe at Antares (A/N: this is pronounced as An-tar-ez. I can't find the accent mark…) while her two friends smirked._

_It was no surprise to them, Antares, as the smartest witch in centuries, had every teacher wrapped around her little finger. _

_After a grueling 45 minutes with Professor Stroppins on how to properly sit with your ankles crossed and speaking in the proper tone of voice using the same form of sentence, the trio of girls glided noiselessly out of the classroom, communicating with their eyes._

_As soon as they were safely away from Stroppins' hallway Helena burst into derisive laughter. 'Honestly! "Herd of cattle" my arse!' Corinne grinned at her friend and acted like a subdued student as Antares put on a strict, pompous face and began to lecture the girls._

_They fell onto the floor in torrents of laughter, unaware of the Headmaster standing in front of them. 'Ahem!' He cleared his throat loudly, giving them a disapproving glare before beckoning them to his office._

_He sighed as each girl conjured up a chair to sit in front of him. He was very calm at the moment, considering the letter he had received that morning at breakfast that his three best students would be given the opportunity to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before the commencement of the first day of school._

_He was very excited at being given this chance to prove his school to those others, but- now, the chosen girls, the brightest witches of their age, were found rolling around in the corridors, giggling like school children! Needless to say, he was not happy._

_At last, the final giggle had been squelched and Antares cleared her throat, slightly widening her eyes to subtly hint for the Headmaster to continue with whatever he had called them in for._

_'I'm certain you are wondering why I pulled you into my office.' He started, smiling. Helena frowned, something was wrong. That joyous smile that always assured you of everything didn't reach his eyes._

_'Headmaster?' She asked timidly. Ahh, there's that smile in the eyes._

_'Yes Helena?' _

_'What's wrong? What did we do?'_

_'Nothing my dear, nothing!' The Headmaster replied quickly, his voice raising an octave. Antares narrowed her eyes._

_'Then what, pray tell, Headmaster, are we here for?' The Headmaster took a deep breath and the contents of the letter. All three girls grinned and chimed, 'When do we leave?'**"**_

* * *

**_A/N: Um, just so you know- I've made some adjustments. I want Tom to be in '75 and not '40- something. I hope that's ok, I wouldn't normally do it but it's necessary for the story. Also, don't be shocked because of how I make the normally good guys seem evil, but this evil's side of the story. I just wanted to let people know that they had reasons for what they did. You'll understand when I'm done. If you don't- well, I guess I haven't done my job. Keep in touch! ∞ Me ∞_**


End file.
